Inkjet media such as sheet media and web media may be used to receive images from inkjet printing systems. The images may be in a form of designs, symbols, photographs, and/or text. Such inkjet media may be in the form of wall paper, signs, banners, and the like. Inkjet media may include an adhesive layer to enable the media to be fixed to objects such as walls.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.